Flesh
by Jackei98
Summary: Ella estaba jodida. Él esta orgulloso de su virtud. Otro, aun no podía dejarla ir.


El albino frunció.

Su madre le había hablado sobre las personas que vivían al otro lado del muro que sus ancestros habían construido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Había leído sobre "cola de hada" y lo arcaicas que eran sus ideas sobre Omegas. Había escuchado la falta de respeto que tenían los líderes de aquel "reino" para con los nobles de su reino. Lyon Vastia, futuro conde de la familia Vastia, veía con desagrado al líder del clan Redfox, aquel sujeto era puro musculo y rudeza, no existía una oración que tuviese una maldición en ella. Paso su vista a la Omega que le acompañaba, era pequeña, delicada y muy gentil (como muchas otras Omegas) pero había algo de ella que _SI_ le había agradado, quizá era la mirada furiosa que le lanzara a su marido cada vez que al pelinegro hiciese algo que para los del norte era considerado vulgar y descortés.

Lyon poso sus ojos en el otro pelinegro del salón y recordó la verdadera razón de aquella reunión. Uno de los salvajes (como su pueblo y gente solía llamarles) había raptado a la princesa hace un tiempo. Lo que Lyon consideraba imposible era la idea de que una Omega de muy alta alcurnia y casta quisiera seguir al lado de un salvaje escupe fuego.

Las cosas estaban mal, definitivamente.

El aroma a ansiedad y molestia que despedía el pelinegro menor no pasó desapercibido por Lyon, sus ojos se fijaron en como los dedos de su contrario estrujaban aún más aquellos brazos musculosos. Él no se quedó atrás, era un Alfa de alta casta y le gustaba el orden, aquel joven representaba a simple vista todo lo que el odiaba. Él volvió a poner toda su atención en aquella reunión cuando los líderes del clan Redfox comenzaron hablar entre ellos. La mujer pequeña miraba a su marido con preocupación, había tapado su boca con una mano y luego soltó aire, ella quiso decir algo, o eso le pareció a Lyon, ya que el pelinegro más joven golpeo la mesa con su puño, se levantó de golpe causando que la silla cayera al suelo. Aquel chico estaba más que furioso, lo podía oler. Inmediatamente varios guardias sacaron sus espadas y apuntaron mientras que, el que Lyon consideraba el futuro líder del clan Redfox, tomaba a su padre de la piel de zorro que lo cubría contra el frio y alzaba su puño amenazadoramente.

Lyon estuvo a punto de actuar pero su padre lo detuvo con una mano.

Presencio una discusión que en cuestión de segundos pudo haber sido una pelea, hablaron en aquel idioma que solo los salvajes hablan hasta que la pequeña Omega los tranquilizo a ambos para luego retirarse.

" _¿padre, que sucede?"_ quiso preguntar pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca, se relamió los labios al ver la mirada de odio puro que el joven y futuro libre colocaba sobre él.

Entonces algo encajo en la cabeza de Lyon.

No era una reunión para conciliar la paz, era un trueque. No existía mejor manera de garantizar que se respetarían los acuerdos que con un matrimonio. Lyon se levantó de golpe para protestar pero cuando las puertas se volvieron abrir dejo escapar un golpe de aliento frio que ni siquiera sabía que retenía.

Ella entro

Era más alta que la hembra del líder pero lo suficiente como para que él tuviese que bajar la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Lyon desaprobó aquella vestimenta en _público_ y más la fría mirada que le lanzaba a todo aquel en la sala. Estuvo delante de su padre, el cual poso una enorme mano en la mejilla de ella y le proporcionó una acaricia. Cuando Lyon gano toda la atención de la joven, solo algo paso por su cabeza.

Hermosa.

—Lyon— Dijo su padre con aquel típico tono de voz tan típico de él—. Juvia y Gray serán nuestros invitados de honor de ahora en adelante.

Aja. Ahora que le contara una de unicornios.

.

.

.

Lyon lo noto, era bastante evidente.

Y pecaminoso también.

No solo con ser salvajes, también practicantes de lo pecaminoso ya que Juvia no escondía su aroma en lo más mínimo. Eso él no lo permitirá, por eso, cuando se aseguró que Meredy —Una de las sirvientas— mantuviese ocupado a tal Gray en algún lugar del castillo, él cerro estruendosamente la enorme y hermosa puerta de la habitación de Juvia (hasta su nombre era precioso) para luego usar su aroma para someterla y dejarle en claro MUCHAS cosas.

—No sé si realmente me entiendes—Dijo, con el ceño fruncido, obviamente molesto—. Pero no consentiré tal comportamiento indecoroso bajo mi techo.

Y ella rio, una risa corta y que para cualquier otro sonaría dulcemente juguetona, pero para Lyon fue como fuego ya que dio un paso hacia atrás y alzo las cejas sorprendido cuando ella hablo en su idioma madre.

—… Después de todo, _estoy jodida, soy negro y azul_ —Dijo ella en el propio idioma de Lyon, lo cual le sorprendió.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Déjate de esa mierda—Ella tomo una de las manos de Lyon, y con una sonrisa malvada—… Soy bastante buena, sobre todo con la vagina.

Y Lyon exploto.

Fue sonoro y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pálida y delicada mejilla de ella se tornara roja rápidamente. Fue cuestión de segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó con rapidez. Estuvo a punto de abrazarla pues ella había bajado la cabeza y los hombros subían y bajaban erráticamente.

¡Le había hecho llorar!

Y entonces recordó que los Redfox no lloraban.

— _Fui hecha para esto, todo el abuso_.

¡¿Pero qué mierdas?!

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la carcajada de la de cabellos ondulados, salió de la habitación con rapidez sin molestarse en cerrar las puertas. Aun estando lejos de ella, podía escucharla reír.

.

.

.

—Hueles a hembra—Dijo Juvia, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas llenas de aire. Gray alzo una ceja y observo el collar lleno de piedras blancas y azules.

Los Redfox se encargaban de los minerales de la tierra: Oro, joyas y muchas otras cosas que ellos desconocían su valor, lo vendían a viajeros que venían del muro y siempre se sorprendían al ver que estaban dispuestos a cambiar aquellas piedras preciosas por pieles y vegetales que ellos no podrían cultivar por las altas temperaturas. Miro a los ojos de su gemela y comprendió la leve importancia de aquellas joyas, quizás si él la hubiese llenado de ellas su padre no se hubiese opuesto a que Juvia fuera de Omega. Gray comparo los ojos de Juvia con las piedras azules —Meredy le había dicho que eran Zafiros— y llego a la conclusión que los ojos azules de juvia eran más hermosos que esas piedras sin valor para su gente, que el collar no le hacía ver bonita, ella ponía bonito el collar.

—Y tú llevas eso.

La menor observo el collar y luego a él, poso una de sus delicadas manos en las de su hermano y le sonrió.

—Pura mierda para lo que realmente quiero—Nunca le gusto que Juvia aprendiera su lengua, ella era igual que su madre: Delicada, pequeña y hermosa… y su lengua era tan brusca. Creada por hombres al fin y al cabo—. Pero madre quiere que Juvia acepte los regalos del pequeño.

Gray alzo una ceja.

— ¿pequeño? Joder, pero si es más alto que tú.

— ¡Gray!

Y ambos rieron. Estar en aquella enorme casa le era incomodo, prefería las frías tierras de las que él provenía.

—Muestras mucha piel—Dijo al caer en la cuenta que ella traía la vestimenta que solían usar las mujeres en su aldea y no los vestidos de piel que su padre le mandaba hacer. Juvia amaba el frio pero eso no cambiaba que le afectara—. Ve y cámbiate.

—Juvia no quiere. Esto le molesta al pequeño.

Los Omegas tenían los sentidos mucho más agudizados que los Alfas o Betas, con ellos podían proteger a sus cachorros en peligro o identificarlos. A Gray no le había molestado que ella posara sus coquetos ojos en él, tampoco el como ella le tomo de la nuca para acercarlo y besarle de aquella manera que solo ella sabía hacer, gray le había seguido la corriente y la había acercado totalmente, sintió la suave piel de ella en su pecho y el como ella gimió desprevenida. Solo cuando sitio que Juvia era alejada bruscamente fue que entendió que ella había sentido la presencia del albino mucho antes que él mismo y lo había besado para molestarlo; se sintió orgulloso y a la vez dolido, Juvia ya no era su Omega, ella sería la Omega de otro y él volvería al papel de hermano mayor… ese papel que debió tomar y no el de amante enloquecido por el cuerpo de una hembra.

Gray solo estaba ahí para proteger a Juvia, no para ser su amante mientras la unión se llevaba a cabo.

Pero joder, sí que le había gustado que Lyon viera la pasión que nunca podría despertar en Juvia, por eso, cuando ambos se miraron, Gray, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, mostro su anillado dedo orgulloso… solo para molestar al pequeño Alfa.

.

.

.

— ¡Juvia cree que eres pequeña!

Todos sabían que la lengua de los salvajes era ruda y no tenían una palabra para decir algo lindo y lo más cercado a ello era "pequeño" —algo que le sorprendió a Lyon— aprendió solo eso con el medio año que Juvia tenía en su mansión y desde entonces dejo de molestarle que ella le llamara pequeño (pero sabía que si le estaba diciendo pequeño). Sonrió cuando Meredy la observo sin entender ya que ambas tenían la misma estatura.

—Quiso decir que eres adorable.

La de cabello rosa separo sus labios en una "o" y luego dio las gracias para luego retirarse. Juvia no dejaba de mirarle, había ladeado la cabeza a un lado y algunos mechones ondulados y rebeldes quisieron taparle el rostro.

— ¿Adorable?

" _eso eres"_

Quiso decirle pero sabía que ella se molestaría, podía alejar los salvajes de la chica pero no a la chica de los adorables.

—Y pensar que quise odiarte.

Susurro para ambos mientras él posaba uno de esos mechones azules tras la oreja llena de oro de la chica. Si, ambos quisieron odiarse ya que si se repudiaban la unión quedaría aun lado… Poco a poco se dieron cuenta que era imposible.

—… Y ahora no aguanto ni un segundo más.

Amaba como las mejillas de Juvia se teñían de rosa cuando lograba robarle un beso.

.

.

.

La "boda" por fin había llegado y Lyon observaba la situación que se estaba presentado.

Juvia le había dicho algo sobre un presente para él, pero ella no estaba ahí. La música comenzó con los instrumentos nativos de la tierra de su ahora Omega, una corta risa se escuchó y luego apareció Juvia en medio del salón con aquel traje de bailarina que usaban las Omegas de los salvajes. A Lyon se le detuvo el corazón cuando las caderas de juvia comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

 _ **HOLA!**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **yo, con algo de mis dos OTPS, sera un fanfic de tres capitulos xD porque tengo otros que continuar. Espero que les guste.**_


End file.
